My Crimson Princess
by PlebAngel
Summary: Issei has lived a tough life and still is..
1. Bad Day

So this is my first time Writing so i might be bad and to be honest i probably won't get any better for a bit but ill try

BAM

This Woke Issei right out of his deep sleep completely unaware of what was going on Issei got out of bed and rushed down stairs and when he got down he was horrified he saw a certain girl with red hair dead on the ground with a gun in her left hand and a bullet hole in her head he didn't know who she was but he was horrified he walk up to her and fell to his knees he really didn't know her but he just felt a connection to her he didn't know what to say he just stared at her lifeless body about to cry over a girl he knew nothing about about he finally closed his eyes and he kept them clenched shut and then he heard a familiar "Wake up, Wake up or Ill kiss you." He opened his eyes and was relieved it was a nightmare, a horrible nightmare he manged to move his body enough to turn his alarm off, Then he pulled himself out of his bed he quickly grabbed some clothes and headed straight for his bathroom for his morning shower. After he was done with his shower he threw a fresh pair if clothes on and went down stairs he heard his mom and dad fighting again about how much of a failure he was. Issei pretty much was depressed over this he hated his mom and dad for this reason they were constantly reminding him of how much of a failure and a loser he was and told him that they wished I that they didnt have him but he acted like he didnt care he went downstairs and told his parents he is going to school then grabbed his bag and left he didn't even want breakfast because of their arguing.

"Here I go again walking alone to school again, boy do I hate my life." he said under his breath. He looked up and realized that a girl was staring at him from a distance, she looked beautiful one of the hottest girls he had ever seen with large and firm breast he couldn't help but stare back but when she realized his perverted glare at her she hurried and rushed off he couldn't get the greatest look at her face but he could still tell she was a true beauty, he noticed something else about her before she was completely out of sight her hair it was red just like the girl in his dream, Issei started getting a bit sad as he got a reminder of the dead girl in his dream, before he knew it there were tears running down his face he ran into the nearest alley way and curled into a ball in a corner and started letting it all out it, he had been tired of his life of his parents fighting about how there child was a loser, about how no girls at school took interest in him, about how he only had 2 friends and everyone else just thought he was a just a waste of air, and to top it all off that dream he just had it was the reason why he was crying because all the things were just piling on him so his emotions just overwhelmed him. After a good five minutes of crying he finally found the strenth to pull himself up and he darted to school, when he got there he wanted to avoid his friends but he couldn't as soon as he got into class Matsuta and Motohama rushed right too him and said in unison "Issei come with us to check out the new-" I guess they finally noticed the red streaks that had formed around my eyes and trailed down my cheeks from my crying "Issei are you all right?" Matsuda asked "Yeah bro whats wrong?" Motohama ask Issei replied to both of the "Im fine just leave me alone for a bit."

So thats all for the first chapter please leave a review gimme some feedback tell me what i should improve also the story wint go completely like the show and I haven't really read the Manga so sorry but yeah thanks fir even reading i guess and remember to give feed back.


	2. Weirdest days

**So yeah heres chapter 2 hope you enjoy ill try and make this one longe** **r**

 **merendinoemiliano: Thank you for the feedback and Ill take those ideas into consideration**.

 **darkwolf54326: thanks you and this chapter is gonna be way longer I swear.**

 **Daendroth : Thanks and sorry this chapter will be longer I promise**.

Issei was sitting at his desk staring out a window he had alot of things on his mind that he couldnt tell nobody really his friends they cared about him but if he told them they would say "Go a little lighter on the porn." which isnt the case here in fact he hasnt watched porn in a week, he was still sitting there staring out the window with a blank expression on his face when a girl tapped his shoulder, Issei looked over at her he hasnt really seen her before she was staring him in the eye and Issei slowly scaned her up and down intill he realized that she was probaly wanted to talk to him and then Issei said "Whats up?" she replied "Hey ive been watching you from over there, is there something wrong you look awfully out of it today." He was shocked he honestly thought she was gonna say something like "Your such a perv!" or something worse, Issei wasnt feeling well though so he wasnt feeling like being his normal perv self so he just told her "Thanks but im fine." he tried to just get her to go away but she wouldnt give up, then finally the teacher walked in and told every body to go to there seats.

Class went on for a few hours, but none of it stuck to Issei, he really wasnt having a good day today.Finally lunch came that gave him sometime to distract his mind for bit, he sat down and realized he didnt bring his lunch today because of what was going on this morning, he decided to just text his mom and ask if she can bring him a sandwich or something, he looked through his bag but didnt see his phone either "Fuck I forgot my phone too." he mumbled under his breath he didnt even have money for lunch, then he heard someone yell "ISSEI!" he turned around to see Matsuda and Motohama charging at him "BRO WE GOT YOU LUNCH!" Matsuda screamed, then Matsuda tossed him a 6 inched sub, Issei said "Thanks guys, im not really having a good day." In unison they both said "Its fine, now come and hang out with us after school!" Issei replied with a "Sure guys."

Finally school was over and since Issei agreed to hang out with Matsuda and Motohama he couldnt just go straight home and just read manga or watch anime or something, he met up with them and surprisingly they wanted to do something other than peeping into the girls locker room or watching there favorite anime together they wanted to go the mall for a bit which sounded refreshing. Issei said "Ill go but for real I have no money."

It was getting late they all decided to go home, Issei was at a fountain sitting on bench when he saw a familar girl walk up to ths bench and she sat down next to him, she got real close to him and whispered in his ear "Be my boyfriend." Issei looked over at her eyes wide and jaw dropped and said "But i dont even know your name!" she let out a silent giggle and softly said "My name is Yumo Amano and your name is Issei correct?" Issei nodded his head and took a few minutes to decide if he should be her boyfriend or not, its sorta weird she doesnt even know him but wants him to be with her, but still he agreed to be with her because he figured she is either desperate or something, Issei would be lying though if he said he wasnt exited and so he told her "Yeah ill be your boyfriend." and then they both left.

The next day wasnt so bad he was in a good mood all day because of Yumo and today they were even gonna go on a date at the same mall that he went to yesterday with Matsuda and Motohama. School was finally over and he was waiting for her where they planned to meet up when he saw a girl with red hair she was staring right at him and now was his chance to see her face and when he did he tried to stay calm because she was the same girl that was in his dream he had to turn himself away from her so he could try and forget that she was there, finally Yumo arrived and Issei put a big smile on his face for her and in return she smiled back, "Hey lets get going ok." Yumo said "Alright then lets go." Issei happily said pushing the thought of the red headed girl to back of his head.

They had a wonderful date and it was finally getting dark, Issei follewed her were ever she took him today, they went to a males and a females clothing store, walked and talk for a while, then right before just now they were at a little restraunt, and now there right back here where I met her that same fountain where she some how brought herself into his life and even though it was just one day Issei thought that they were meant to be,Yumo suddenly moved a bit faster snd whipped around and said "Issei can I ask you a question?" Issei replied "Sure ask away." Yumo grew a evil grin and got close and whispered in his ear "Would you die for me?" Issei got a bit worried and asked "What, I think im hearing things." thats when Yumo jumped back and yelled "Would you die for me?" not giving Issei time to react she formed a spear like weapon out of light and stabbed him in the gut with it, Issei fell back a bit when he heard a voice in his head **You are dying are you just going to let that happen or are you gonna get your ass up and fight?]** "Who is this?" Issei asked **[Partner there is no time time to be asking questions I will lend you my power.]** Issei hit the ground and pulled him self right back up and then guantlet appeared on his right arm it was big, red, and had a big green crystal near where his hand would be, Issei also realised that he had gained strenth that he could of sworn he had lost when she stabbed him, he heard a **[BOOST]** come from his guantlet, then without thinking he charged at who used to be Yumo, he got a few hits on her before he got stabbed again this time he lost most of the strength in his body but he still had enough to pull himself up, "Wow you really are fighter too bad your going to die here with nobody to help you." She let out a evil laugh which gave Issei an opening, he clenched his fist as he heard **[BOOST]** he then charged at her and nailed her right in the face she flew back and hit the fountain and realised that Issei was going to bleed out she finally said "You damn brat im Raynare a fallen angel, how dare you!" she flew right at him and punched him which took out the remaining strength he had and he fell right onto his back "You went down finally." Raynare said "But just for the fight you put up you can stay here and suffer a bit longer you brat." and with that she flew away with her black wings.

There she was again the girl with the red hair looking down on him she said "I saw the fight you put up." then she said "Since you are dying anyways ill take you in."

Issei woke up to his alarm he slammed his hand on it to turn it off "Man this thing gives me some weird dreams." it took him a few minutes but then he realised that it wasnt a dream then said "Wait." he quickly got out of bed and put his clothes on, he hurried down the stairs, his parents werent awake yet so he made some breakfast he made three plates one for himself and some for his parents. After breakfast he started walking to school, when he arrived he saw his two friends just hanging out on a stair case he rushed over to joined them and and Issei just had to ask to make sure it wasnt just a dream "Yo guys do you remember Yumo?" they stared at each other for a minute then Matsuda finally broke the silence "Yumo?" then Motohama added "Yeah, who is Yumo?" Issei thought for a minute he could of sworn it wasnt a dream and even if it was where did the past few days memories gone if it was, eventually he just said "Maybe it was just a dream." after he said that he had an urge to look up the stair case and he saw her again the red headed princess who has been haunting him lately, she walk down the stairs and the whole time she was she was staring right at Issei snd when she walked by him she put a small smile on her face, Issei asked Motohama and Matsuda "Who was that girl?" Issei just needed to know, finally he got his answer "That was Rias Gremory, clearly the hottest girl in this school adored by all." Motohama told him, Matsuda and Motohama started talking about the new porn they had just got then Matsuda interupted Issei's thinking by asking "Yo you wanna check out this new porn I got yesterday?" Issei just agreed because he thought it would distract his mind from the past few days or what he thinks was the past few days, "Whatever I just need to forget this all."he then heard a familiar voice in his head **[Partner you realize these past few days were real right?]** "Wait..Its you again who are you?" **[I am Ddraig the red dragon emperor]** "Wh-", "Issei yo, ISSEI YOU STILL ALIVE BUDDY!?" Matsuda interupted Issei "Yeah im fine, sorry i just s tarted zoning out." Issei said and then said to Ddraig "Yo we will talk later alright." **[Sure]**

They were all sitting in the room the TV on with the not so kid friendly show playing all watching exept for Issei he was just reflecting from the past few days he couldnt belive it actully happened but it did, Motohama finally broke the silence "Im gonna turn the lights out." Issei looked up but the lights were still on "Yo the lights are still on." "Umm you ok bro we just turned the lights off." no they are off my eyes are just freaking out on me, Issei got up and said "Im gonna go guys." Matsuda and Motohama both worried about their friend just said "Whats wrong." but Issei hurried up and left without answering. As he was walking it was as it was day even though without the street lights it would be dark, he could also hear from far distances he heard a little girl and a mom arguing over to buy something or not they are atleast a good 90 feet from him out of earshot range but he could hear them just fine, Issei took off running eventually he ended up at that fountain again still broken from the other day then he heard a voice of a man he turned around "Well well its quite unfortunate of you to run into me." Issei turned around and saw a man that look quite menacing, Issei's first instict told him to turn around and run so he did, but as he was running feathers started falling from above him, he looked up and saw the man flying above him and he stopped as the man landed in front of him and made the same light weapon as Raynare's, but as he did Issei remembered Ddraig "He Ddraig help please!?" but there was no answer as the spear went right threw his stomach he heard something wiz by him it looked..red he look forward and saw Rias and the last thing he could do before passing out he said "Did Rias just come to save me?" then fell over and passed out.

 **SO thats all for chapter 2 sorry if it was bad or something but im trying my best anyways please give me some feedback and thank you for reading if you got this far.**


	3. What am I?

**Hey sorry Im trying I just really gotta brainstorm these but it feels real good to know people are actually enjoying my story so I thank you guys for that it truely means the world to me.**

 **Daendroth-Alright ill be sure to take your advice and thanks for the feedback it helps.**

 **Merendinoemiliano-Thanks for the feedback and thanks for advice.**

 **Dragonulera-Yeah sorry im just writing this on my tablet and for some reason that just makes me miss a few letters or I wont put a space somewhere or put a v instead of space, as for punctuation im just really bad with that stuff so sorry about that but for real thanks for the feedback.**

 **Yes Ill try putting more Emotion into this stuff for real though im real bad when it comes to putting things into words so bear with me on that please.**

Rias watched as her new servent passed out she wanted to hurry this up, so she can heal her servent before he dies from blood loss, "Who are you?" the man asked angerly when he didnt get an answer he wanted to kill them even more, that was intil he actually inspected the girl a little more carefully this time "That hair, theres no mistaking it your from the house of Gremory are you not?" the man said "Who would of thought that the Gremory family held control of this town, anyway it isn't wise letting your servents roam freely like this because next time they might run into someone less cordial then myself." Rias finally replied "I thank you for the friendly advice, although if something like this happens agail ill make you regret the day you crossed paths with the house of Gremory my friend." the man answered back with "No offense to you or your noble household but you should keep in mind that the same can be said to my friend." He let his wings appear and he took off flying as he was he said "My name is Dohnaseek, I prey that we never cross paths again." and with that he vanished. Rias hurried over to her new servent and stared at him for a minute before she realised that if she didnt act soon he will die, she picked up the boy and teleported to his room, luckily she had visited his room while he wasnt there so she would be able to get him there if she needed to, she started strip and when she finished she had to strip him she was sorta nervous she had never seen a naked man before but in order to save her dear servent it was necessary to save his life, she layed him on the bed and turned the lights out and then locked his door she turned around and walked to the bed, threw her body nexts to him and pulled the blankets over them; then she wrapped her arms around him and pulled his body closer she felt good and comfortable there and slowly the wound was closing up.

It had been a hour and a half Rias still couldnt sleep, she didnt know if it was the fact that the Boy lying right next to her was tossing and turning in his sleep or was it because she was starting to get curious either way she started to comfort the sleeping boy that seemed to be having a nightmare; she started by picking him up a bit and ricking him then started stroking his hair which seemed to work, but then when her curiosity finally took control of her Rias got a nasty idea in her head since she was a virgin and that she had never seen a man's part she decided that she was just gonna look at Issei's while he slept she slowly pulled the blankets down enough to reveal Issei's part she was confused it was...sorta hard but before she could finish she noticed what she was doing and felt a bit guilty for viaolating her new servent like this and stopped and she curled up next to him with the covers completly over them and finally the deep darkness of sleep engulfed her.

Issei woke up before his alarm went off which was odd because he never woke before his alarm went off he actually struggled to even wake up when the alarm was going off, he tried to move up but he couldnt something was holding onto him he looked down and to his surprise he saw a pair of arms wrapped around him and to even more to his surprise he was naked, he slowly looked left and saw the red headed princess laying right next to him he didnt know what to say the girl the entire school admired was sleeping right next to him, after he could finally tear his eyes from her face he could see that she was also naked he didnt know what to do it was freaking him out "Is this a weird wet dream because if it is not cool." Issei said sorta loudly, then he noticed the princess shuffling around next to him before she woke up he jump out of the bed and plopped on his ass she moved her body up looked around and gathered her surroundings, she tiredly looked at Issei and said "Good Morning Im truely sorry for these past few days."

She continued "But now that your awake I should introduce my self Issei im Rias Gremory a devil." Issei sat there dumbfounded by the naked big breasted woman in front of him, but then confusion took him over "A...devil?" Issei asked, Rias let out a giggle and tried to say something before Issei's mom started walking up the stairs yelling "ISSEI THIS ISNT SKIP AS MUCH SCHOOL AS YOU WANT DAY!" then opened the door to Issei holding a blanket half way over Rias, her eyes twitched a bit before she closed the door and quickly started yelling to his dad about how he was sleeping with a naked girl and bullshit like that he pulled the blanket off of her and got outta bed grabbing clothes and putting it on but just before he could he felt Rias get real close putting her head on his shoulder and whispered "Dont worry we didnt do anything last night actually im still a virgin." wrapping her arms around him a bit to see if she would get a perverted reaction from Issei and just like Issei he couldnt help himself he got a nosebleed and perverted grin on his face, but then she pulled herself closer and whispered in his ear "Im sorry I really should of told you eairlier that you were a devil then maybe last night wouldnt of happened." Issei snapped out of his perverted trance and ignored the fact that her breast were pressing on his back "Rias." he said turning around in her arms "Its fine its not a big deal and thanks to you im still alive." he said accepting her apoligy and wrapping his arms around her; they stood like that for just a minute or two then they let go cause they needed to get dressed.

They heard people whispering and spreading rumors around them but they ignored it but nobody expected Issei to be walking to school with the most admired girl there, as they were walking Issei heard some people whisper "He had to of do her homework." or "He probably just paid her." It sorta ticked him off but he didnt let it show and he kept walking with the Red headed princess beside him finally they got into the building and before they parted Rias told him "Ill send someone to fetch you later." and took off before he could say a thing. Suddenly he felt a fist hit him right in the cheek and he flew into. a pillar "BRO WHAT THE FUCK?!" Matsuda screamed at Issei then Motohama came over and restrained Matsuda "Explain why you would betray us like that?!" they said in unison, Issei just lied there and finally just said "Dont get the wrong idea, I only walked her." technically not lying but he didnt give the whole truth becsuse he couldnt, Matsuda and Motohama were still mad and beat the hell outta him.

Issei was sitting in class zoning out it was about time for school to end anyways but he was snapped out of his trance when Kiba the only guy he was jelous of walked in tapped him on the shoulder and and asked him to follow him, he followed through out the school intill they got to an older building where Matsuda, Motohama, and him would hang out sometimes but Issei has never been in the building but he was pretty sure this was where the Occult Research Club was located, he followed Kiba in, they went up a floor thats were he saw a room lit up with lots of candles and in the center of the room was two couches with a coffee table in the middle of the two, nobody was in the room but he heard shower running "Theres a shower in this club room?"Issei asked, Kiba didnt answer for some reason but then just shortly after he asked Rias let out a giggle as she walked out, Damp Hair, no clothes just a towel covering her body, she looked beatiful, then she dropped her towel so she can put her clothes on, Issei's face turned a light shade of pink then his perverted smile, and his nose bleed; Kiba let out a loud laugh he had never met someone so perverted before, Rias heard his laugh and turned around with just her panties on nothing else then Rias laughed when she saw Issei's face he looked like an idiot a perverted idiot, as Issei's lust filled fantasies were raging on, Rias told Kiba to leave the room so her new servent and her can be alone. She finally put her clothes back on and Issei snapped back to reality she took a step forward sighed then started explaining what a Devil was, what fallen angels were, why Raynare or Yumo tried to kill him, and finally why she took him in. "Wow I sure went through alot, but I have one question." Issei said, "Ask away." Rias answered, "Who is Ddraig, or that Guantlet thing that appeared on my Right arm?" He asked, Rias then began to explain what sacred gear was and what his could do. Thats when in the middle of his right hand started to grow green like a sphere in middle and then he heard voice not in his head but out loud so that Rias can hear **[I am Ddraig-]** Issei cut him off "HEY YOU CAN TALK NOW BUT WHEN I NEEDED YOUR HELP BACK WHEN THAT...FALLEN ANGEL ASSHOLE ATTACKED ME!" **[Sorry but that time I felt that she could handle it.]** "Whatever." Issei said getting a giggle out of Rias **[Alright Rias I am Ddraig The Red Dragon Emperor, Issei here has already proved he can summon me but he is gonna need alot of tr** **aining for the fight with the white one]** "The White one?" Issei asked confused "Alright." Rias replied, and Issei never got his answer which sorta frustrated him **[Issei I will tell you when your ready]** Ddraig said in his brain before he just vanished. Rias finally broke the Silence "Issei tonight at twelve, meet us here in the club, ok?" Issei nodded and left.

Issei only got a bit of sleep because of his long talk with Rias earlier and now he had to get up and go back to school, he lazily threw some clothes on and walk towards the school. When he arrived there was a whole handful of people already there, he knew Kiba and Rias but there was two other girls; Kiba noticed Issei's confusion and introduced them "Issei thats Koneko Toujou." pointing at the shorter girl with white hair eating a candy bar , then he pointed at a girl with long black hair and breast the same size as Rias's breast or bigger "And that is Akeno Himejima." Kiba finished. Issei had that perverted grin on his face as his fantasies filled his thoughts once more or atleast till Rias stepped in and said "Alright guys we got orders to kill a stray Devil." then she ssid "Issei your new to this so I want you to stay back and watch,alright?" "Alright." Issei answered back "This might be a hard first mission if at any point you feel unsafe the run away, I wouldnt be able to forgive myself if I caused my precious servents any harm." Rias said sounding like a mom and so the Occult Research Club took off for their mission.

 **So yeah theres Chapter 3 sorry it took so long for me to publish but dont be afraid to give feedback** **, next chapter will have some more action and ill try making things more realistic, I know this chapter was sorta just Eh but i rushed it cause of how long its been since chapter 2**

 **Also I apoligize im actual trash when it comes to putting emotions into words so i know i said it up before the chapter started but i will try to get better at it, sorry if i dissapoint.**


	4. The mission

**IM BACK..with another chapter, and ill try to make this more realistic and add some more emotion to it, sorry it was sorta cheesey and just cut short but I was trying to rush that one so I could get it up sooner for you guys I felt like that much time in between chapters was just to long I didnt want anyone to think I was giving up.** **This time though is diffrent ive been busy so i havent got the time.**

 **Merendinoemil** **iano-Thanks for bearing with me I hope you enjoy this chapter and im getting there with the training.**

Off they went all walking to some place to get rid of a...stray devil? Whatever it didn't really matter all that much to Issei, he wasn't really worried about that right now, he was just being silent and was sorta distracted by the fact that Rias's breast were jiggling as they walked but snapped out of his perverted trance when Rias half yelled "All right guys were here, Issei do you have any questions?" Issei gave a blank look then replied "Nah." Rias nodded, turned around, and said "Alright then if that all then be careful everyone espically you Issei your still new to this and I wouldnt be able to forgive myself if you got hurt on this first mission." Issei stared at her back for a moment then finally managed to say "Ok Rias you dont have to worry about me but thanks." she just shook her head and said "Oh Issei one more thing just hang back and watch." "If ya say so." Issei replied, they didnt really plan anything they just walked in threw the only entrance, Issei observed them walking in not moving from his spot; then looked at the building, an older abandoned warehouse, he looked at the windows they were still intact for the most part only some of the panes were cracked and only one was broken, when he zoned back in he finally decided that it was time for him to rush into the building just in case they needed his back up, but he was greeted with something more lewd than he expected, he saw a lady fondling her breast, he couldnt not stare the most perverted smile formed onto his face as a stream of blood came driping from his nose, causing him to be completly unaware to his surroundings due to the lust-filled fantasys, he almost didnt notice the magic circles forming around her nipples and when he did his body reacted on it's on he jumped back but not just two or three feat but all the way to the other side of the room and soon Rias followed "Issei are you familiar with the game chess?" she asked "Well yeah but I suck ass at playing it." he replied getting a little giggle from Rias "Well that doesnt matter, but us devils have something called Evil pieces." she said "Evil pieces?" he asked "Yes Evil pieces are like chess pieces but you guys are my pieces." she explained to him "Um what does that mean?" he asked "Just watch and ill explain." she told him, follow her order he turned his head to watch the battle, Kiba unsheathed his sword and vanished "Wha.. He vanished" Issei said confused "No he didnt vanish, he is just moving to fast for you to see, you see Kiba is my knight; knights consist of speed and his main choice of weapons are swords." Rias explained, they both turned back to watch the fight, Issei noticed the cuts appearing all over her body then he started focusing and if Issei focused hard enough he could see Kiba moving..sorta, Kiba appeared right infront of the two of them and just took a step back "Go Koneko!" Rias yelled, "Now watch carefully." she told him. The big snake monster woman was starting to get angry and she turned her lower body into a giant mouth "God damn you Rias Gremory, you were always just jelous because my breast were bigger than yours!" She said angrily "Viper were giving you a chance surrender and go back to your master or we will kill you." Rias replied growing a bit angry, Viper said nothing and started attacking her next foe, "KONEKO LOOKOUT." Issei screamed as the giant mouth bit her whole, Issei looked worriedly at Rias but she just gave him a little smirk and turned back to the monster in front of them, he stared for a second and out of now where the mouth busted open and Koneko jumped out, "Koneko is my rook her piece allows her to have super strength." Rias explained earning a nod from Issei, "Akeno your turn." Rias ordered, "My turn already." she said then contiued "Say lets you and me have some fun." she said wickedly then letting out a evil giggle as she started shocking her with her lightning magic, Akeno started moaning a bit to "Oh I forgot but Akeno is totally into S and M." Rias told Issei surprisingly calm "No way she gets on to this kind of stuff?!" He asked, receiving a nod from Rias. "Ok Akeno I think she has had enough." Rias told her "Aww time to stop already I was having fun." she said turning around her face was tinted a shade of red, as she said that the long tail of the snakes portion of vipers body flew towards Rias; she didnt notice but Issei did and as he did he charged and screamed "LOOK OUT RIAS!" he let his guantlet form on his arm while he was running and he punched the tail away, completly destroying part of the tail. "Thanks Issei but dont worry about me." she told him, "Now." she contiued as she walked to the almost dead monster before them "Game Over." she let a magic circle form and she finished off the stray devil and desintergrating the body. "Cmon every one our job here is done." she told the group and they followed the red headed princess out of the building. As they arrived at the club room they all seperated out exept for Rias who stopped Issei, "Thank you, you did great today" she said pulling him into a warm welcoming embrace holding him for a few seconds then releasing him, "Awh it was nothing but I have a question." he stated "Ill try my best to answer." she replied "What piece am I?" Issei asked "Oh your my pawn." she answered "Whaa im a boring pawn." he said dissapointedly "Well ill have you know a pawn is certainly not boring and why do you ask well thats because pawns have the power of promotion." she told him "Promotion what do you mean by that?" he asked and she answered "Well you see a pawn can be promoted to any piece but king but it has to be aproved by the king first." "But im still the weakest piece." he stated "Actually your not weak you have alot of potential, actually you took up all eight of my pawn pieces." she corrected "Really?! Thats possiable." he asked surprised "Yeah and that means your actually not weak." she answered then contiued "Well its about time we get home huh?" "Yeah goodnight Rias ill see you--" she didnt let him finish becuase she grabbed his arm unexpectedly "Im living with you now." she told him "What?" he asked unaware that Rias just decided to move in on her own "Yeah well when me and your parents were talking about why I was there for I used magic to make them agree with me, well when I told you to go ahead I persuaded them with magic to let me stay." she explained "What...well whatever." he said begining to walk, Rias walking with and never letting go of his arm which he wasnt complaining but he just noticed.

When they got home his parents were sleeping still they snuck up to his room "Hey Rias where are you going to sleep?" he asked "With you." she answered and contiued "If thats ok." Issei's face tinted pink a bit he began freaking out a bit "With me? You sure?" he said "Well yeah." she answered "Ok." he said then moved walk to his closet to pull out his PJs and threw them on he tured around and Rias was stripping complety "Wha-" he got cut off when she looked at him her breast jiggling as she turned to him, he felt the blood pooling out of his nose as he stared at her breast, his mind starting filling with lustful thoughts but he shook those thoughts away and asked "Why are you naked." she looked at him then grinned a little to herself, her new favorite member was a handful "Well I can only fall asleep naked." she stated "Oh." was the only word he can say. He crawled into bed; then Rias followed getting so close were their bodys' were touching then she wrapped an arm around him pulling him closer, his face turned completly red and Rias let out a little giggle, snuggled her head into the back of his neck and fell asleep, eventually after listening to Rias's soft breathing he drifted ofv into a deep peaceful sleep.

 **So yeah thats all of this chapter thanks for reading and bearing with me.** **Oh yeah and I know she wasnt a snake I just wanted her to be one ok.**


	5. Why?

**Well Well Well Its seems like a new chapter is here. This chapter should be good and imma start making my own story here soon instead of just following the story so if that was bugging anybody sorry** **,Also im really sorry this one will be shorter but ill make the next chapter longer** **if I get the chance.**

 **Meren** **dinoemili** **ano-** **I dont know if you will really like this chapter and sorry if its sorta cheesey and short but thank you for still reading it and its not over or im not gonna leave it unfinished but it might be a bit till the next chapter.**

There they lied peacefully asleep together, the red head snuggling more and more into Issei's chest while feeling comfy and warm within his embrace and just as she got even more comfortable a loud alarm went off which woke Issei up and made him unwrap his arms from around her and turn off the alarm, he got outta bed and was moving towards his dresser well was before he felt Rias's hand wrap around his wrist, he turned around and asked "Whats wrong Rias?" she looked at him and contemplated if she should ask her question or just lie and make something up but she decided not to lie "Can we...Stay like that a bit longer?" she ask worried he would judge her or something, Issei stared at her for a bit "I wouldnt mind but what about school?" He answered and asked at the same time "I can just convince your parents to let us stay." she told him "Rias I seriously dont mind but why do you want to do you even want to contiue doing that with me of all people?" he asked "Nevermind ill just get ready." Rias told him sorta agrily "Wai-" Before he can finish his sentence Rias stomped out of the room, Great ive already made her mad and I have just barely joined, he thought to himself.

~To Rias who is taking a shower~

That same question that he asked her kept repeating over and over in her head honestly she didnt even have an answer to that question, the first day she seen him all alone walking to school she felt a strange connection especially after that dream she had where she had shot herself and he ran down the stairs and just broke down crying she thought maybe it was just some weird fantasy in her head but it turns out the boy in her dream was real, "Well its best not to dwell on this stuff." she said out loud to herself.

-Back to Issei-

Issei already had his uniform ready n stuff he just wanted to to take a shower and Rias was in there still so he decided to try and talk to D'draig "Yo D'draig you there?" Issei said waiting for a answer but he never got one. Not knowing what to do he lied down on his bed and started thinking about stuff, one of the many things he was thinking about was his parents they still were being rude to him but they werent being as bad as they used to he still pretty much hated them...well he didnt really hate them just didnt understand them for a while they started bring nice to him but they always went back to wishing they didnt have him. Still deep in thought he didnt realize when his mom walked in really mad grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him out of his bed and completly snapped Issei out of his trance, "Issei me and your father have finally decided to get rid of you." she said dragging him down the stairs. Rias walk out of the bathroom and saw and heard what was going on she chased them down the stairs and listened "Your father and I have been talking we are so freaking tired of you, you are actually the biggest disgrace and it was an embarrasment to have you." his mom told him, Issei wasnt all that shaking up about it he knew it would happen someday but it still stung, "Were just gonna adopt Rias, she is way better than you can ever be." his mom yelled, Rias walk in very angry she wasnt gonna allow anyone to talk to her new favorite servent that way "Leave Issei alone and if your gonna adopt me fine but Issei has to stay or I wont!" Rias yelled, Issei's mom stared at her for a second then stared at Issei "Fine." she said and walked off leaving Issei and Rias alone, Issei suddenly fell onto his knees and starting crying, Rias quickly moved to him and embraced him into her warm and loving hug "Why." he said lifelessly "Why do they treat me like this." he contuied Rias didnt have answer she just gave him a "Shh." and kept hugging him tighter and bringing him closer, she took one hand and combed it threw his hair in an attempt to help calm him it didnt really work, she squezed him tighter causing him to bury his face into her shoulder they stayed like that for at least ten minutes "Lets just stay here today Issei." she whispered in his ear receving a tiny nod in responce Rias let him go she pulled herself up and walked off to his room. Issei lied there for a few seconds and watched as Rias walked up the stairs then slowly and lifelessly he got up and went to his room, when he entered he noticed Rias wasnt in there but he ignored it and face planted onto his bed and tried to fall asleep but he couldnt, he felt something crawl into bed with him he looked to right and saw a naked Rias curling up next to him she scooted right up next to him and wrapped her arms around him, he started crying and he didnt stop untill he fell asleep.

 **Yeah sorry it took so long for this to come out ive been having family problems and shit like that so yeah also sorry its short i really wanted it to be longer but I didnt know when ill be able to fit more time in to write this so yeah it might be longer till the next chapter but things might clear up until then so sorry.**


	6. Sorry

I dunno life sorta has sorted itself out but to be perfectly honest im lacking in motivation in anything any more so i dunno if ill ever come back to this and im sorry for the ones who enjoyed it, i know i sorta sucked at this though honestly. Maybe ill write an another chapter someday but im just not very creative and since my motivation is gone i just dunno...So thank you to those who liked what i had even though it was like 5 chapters and im Sorry for just ditching it like this but agsin thank you to the ones who supported me, bye maybe ill catch you later


	7. Im back

Im back thats all nothing more to be said judt that you can expect a chapter soon ok


End file.
